


The Glasses Incident

by WizardSandwich



Series: Glasses Gang Solidarity [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Glasses, Loss of Composure, glasses gang solidarity, ignis is my comfort character and i get to decide how bad his eyesight is, ignis is panicky in this fic, it's bc losing your glasses is terrifying, listen they can be read as gay or homies okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Ignis loses his glasses. Prompto is there to help.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Series: Glasses Gang Solidarity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068959
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Glasses Incident

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if either of them are massively ooc this is my second ffxv fic and i was trying to figure out how to write a slightly panicky ignis

Ignis has had glasses for a long time, for longer than he can remember. Over the years, his eyesight has steadily worsened and his prescriptions have only gotten stronger. At first, his eyesight was passable but now he could hardly read a road sign without them.

So to wake up and not be able to _find_ his glasses is a definite reason to panic.

“Yo, Iggy, what are you—”

Prompto’s concern is cut off as Ignis carefully shoos him away from the pile of blnakets that make up Ignis’ corner of the tent.

“If you take one step over here, I will be very upset with you, Prompto,” Ignis warns, keeping his voice careful and steady even as he starts shaking out his blankets.

It’s not impossible to see but in the light of the lantern, his glasses don’t exactly stand out. He’d _thought_ he’d put them away when they’d gone to bed, but his glasses case is empty. It had been a long day—they’d gone to camp in the middle of the day after pulling an all-nighter. Ignis knows he must have forgotten to take them off in his bone-deep tiredness.

Prompto holds his hands up in defense, “Alright, Iggy. I just wanted to see what’s got you all worked up.”

Perhaps it should be pathetic that that is all it takes for Ignis to crack, but suddenly he’s saying, “I lost my glasses and I can’t see without them. My spares were being repaired when we left Insomnia and I didn’t have time to get them before we left. I should have planned—”

“Woah, hey,” Prompto’s by his side; oh so careful as he kneels, “calm down. They can’t have gone far, Igster. I’ll help you find them while Gladio and Noct are out doing whatever they’re doing.”

It should relieve him to have Prompto’s help, but Ignis somehow becomes more tense. Perhaps it is the loss of composure, perhaps it is admitting he wasn’t well-planned this once. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.

“That would be nice,” Ignis acknowledges.

He goes back to feeling up his blanket, shaking it out because that it better than carefully scrambling.

“Happy to help,” Prompto says warmly, moving Ignis’ pillow away from the rest of the bedding. Ignis hands the rumpled blanket off to him.

“Okay, so, one blanket down,” Prompto says cheerfully. “Only two more to go.”

Ignis almost groans. With their luck, they could be anywhere, including smushed in Gladio’s bedding or shattered in Noctis’. It had been a cold night, though, so perhaps the extra blankets would have saved them.

Prompto hums, gently resting his hand on Ignis’ shoulder. His expression is blurry but soft. “Hey, I get it, I had glasses too, once upon a time. Why don’t you go outside and I’ll shake ‘em out? You can set up for breakfast, right? Take your mind off of it.”

Ignis nods, just a bit, “I might not be able to start anything. The letters are—” He stumbles uncharacteristically, trying to think of how to explain.

“Blurry as hell?” Prompto asks good-naturedly. “I get it. I’m farsighted. I can’t read labels for anything without my contacts.”

“Near-sighted,” Ignis offers. “But I don’t have particularly great eyesight either way.”

Prompto smiles, nodding, “Gotcha. Now get out there so I can make you Specs again.”

Ignis smiles back before ducking out of the tent.

Five minutes later, Ignis has set up the portable steamer. Prompto steps out of the tent, holding his hand triumphantly above his head. “Oh, Iggy, look what I found.”

Ignis sighs in relief, holding out his hand, “Thank you, Prompto. I most certainly owe you a debt.”

Prompto shrugs as he hands Ignis’ glasses over. “Hey, from a former-glasses-wearer, it’s no biggie. Especially if you make those pastries we had for your birthday last year.”

“The ones with the cherry paste?” Ignis asks, fixing his glasses onto his face.

“Those are the ones,” Prompto says.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Ignis promises.


End file.
